Finding Your Heart
by iHateYourShirt
Summary: When Nick's wife dies, he winders if anybody will ever fill the whole in his heart. But somehow, he finds the clostest thing to his wife he can get, but will it all work out? -Niley-


Finding Your Heart - Chapter 1.  
"And that was your 6 o'clock news report with Pat Miley." Nick Lucas flinched at his wife's name. His brother Kevin looked at him. "I'm fine." He said sternly. "It's alright Nick." Kevin's daughter (Nick's niece) Lauren said. "We're going to see the grave tomorrow. Are you coming?" Nick shook his head "I'll pass." Kevin gave Lauren a look not to say anymore. "I'm thirsty." she muttered and walking into the kitchen. Lauren's twin brother Jason flopped down on the sofa next to Nick and started talking about golf. Nick really wasn't listening but nooded his head every once in a while. He was thinking about his wife. Miley Ray Stewart. He kept thinking about the accident. How beautiful she was. How much he missed her. He tried not to cry as Jason kept on talking. "I need to pee." Nick muttered. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He could hear Kevin and Danielle giving out to Lauren, but it wasn't really her fault. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. His face was hot and his heart ached. He sat on the edge of the cold bath until Kevin knocked on the door and asked if he was alright. "I'm fine." Nick called but his voice broke. "Let me in." Kevin protested. Nick walked over to the door, his hand slid over to the lock. "Nick." Kevin said in his stern older brother voice. He sighed and opened the lock. He sank down with his back against the cold, hard wall and put his head in his hands. Kevin walked in and locked the door. He lowered himself down to Nick's level. "You're never going to get over it are you?" Nick flinced with hurt and anger. "You don't understand," he said gruffly "you have your wife and your kids and your life has a meaning. You don't know how special she was. How much she meant to me. No one understands. Joe has Demi, Mom has Dad, even Frankie has Noah! Everyone has who they're meant to be with. Except me." He was chocking on his own words, he cold taste the salt of his tears and he could feel the wetness on his face that now came often. Kevin put his arms around his brother as Nick sobbed into his shoulder. "God needed another angel, remember?" he whispered to his brother. "He did. And she was perfect," he replied.

Nick stood in the wind before his wife's grave. Watcing as Lauren put another bunch of flowers over the pretty purple stones Demi had chosen. Why had he agreed to come? Danielle held has hand tight. It felt good to know she was there. Lauren stood back as the family prepared to leave. Danielle let go of his hand and lifted Lauren up, even though she was almost 7. Danielle loved to baby her kids. "Are you coming Nick?" Jason asked. "Um...I'll catch you guys up." "Okay." He walked away with the rest of his family. Nick watched them wondering if Miley was still here, would they have a family? Would they have a big house with a dog and a swimming pool? He imagined her putting their kids to bed, kissing each of this softly and getting them to say their prayers. Then coming down to sit with him on the couch by the fire, watching a movie they both loved. He looked back at the grave. He lifted his hand and fingered her picture that was on the tombstone. "Hey baby," he whispered. "What do I do now?" He looked up at the sky, looking for an answer. His silence was interrupted when he heard the cries of a little girl. He looked around him, sure enough, there was a little dark-haired girl on the path, he saw she had fallen over. He ran towards her, dodging old ladies and a lady with a stroller. A dark shadow cast over the girl as she looked up. Nick bent down to her level. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I lost my mommy." She cried. "Shhh, it's ok," Nick soothed her. "What your name?" "Sophie," she said, standing up and smoothing down her pretty dress. Nick stopped for a minute. He stared into space. Sophie. He stood, stillm until the little girl tapped his leg. "Let's go find your mommy." he said, taking her by the hand. 


End file.
